Vehicles, such as automobiles, may incorporate a variety of sensors in their operation and control. For example, vehicles may include pressure sensors coupled to the outer portions thereof, such as bumpers and doors, toward sensing and identifying impacts with the vehicle and deploying and controlling safety equipment. In one exemplary instance, for collisions with pedestrians, vehicles may include equipment such as bumper- or hood-mounted airbags and hood-lifting systems. To control and employ such equipment, the vehicle is required to detect and identify a corresponding collision through a sensor such as pressure sensor. Current pressure sensor mechanisms and systems for such vehicle applications can be difficult to utilize due to their size, configuration and needs for protection, as component packaging and manufacturing assembly requirements differ from vehicle to vehicle.